Representative examples of packaging for product shipment and retail display are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,411,382; 5,172,806; 5,855,499; and 6,012,842 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0283775. Examples of toys and structures with a plurality of movable elements representing human body parts and other visual designs are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,064,576; 3,717,942; 3,830,012; 5,788,232; and 6,146,721. The disclosures of all the above-referenced patents and patent publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes.
Some conventional toys include a doll and one or more accessories for the doll that are packaged together. Such conventional toys do not allow a user to see what the doll will look like with one or more accessories on the doll prior to purchasing the packaged toy. Sometimes children are unhappy with the purchased toy because it does not appear to be like the children anticipated or expected.
Accordingly, there is a need for a packaging assembly that allows a consumer to view different combinations of the products in the package. There is also a need for a packaged product that enables a consumer to experiment with the different combinations of the products in the package.